


Bonus Comic 2

by swtalmnd



Series: The Brothers Holmes comics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic marker, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8-year-old Sherlock is worried about the monster in the tree with his treasure, and big brother Mycroft agrees to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Comic 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beast In The Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581761) by [jdmcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmcool/pseuds/jdmcool). 




End file.
